ENGAÑAME
by babymoon cullen
Summary: Por amor podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Prefiero vivir engañada en mi mundo ilusionada y por el enamorada...PASEN LEAN Y DEJENME SABER SU OPINION


**Este fic nació de una idea loca de un día. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama. Disfrútenla… (Oh y por cierto si quieren oír la versión de Rosalie en todo esto basta con que oigan la canción de engáñame/la quinta estación, fue mi inspiración aunque no tenga mucho que ver con lo que escribí)**

**Engáñame**

Te amo- aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando su melodiosa voz lleno mis oídos.

Sentí como me abrazaba de la cintura y pegaba más su cuerpo al mío. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pero aun no quería despertar tenía mucho miedo a que todo se desvaneciera en cuanto abriera mis ojos si esto era un sueño jamás quería despertar de él.

Despierta dormilona que ya es tarde para ambos – dijo eso dándome un beso en el cuello y levantándose de la cama

No quiero- dije haciendo un puchero y tapándome hasta la cabeza. Realmente no quería despertar prefería quedarme todo el día junto a él, demost5randole cuanto le amaba

Se oyó el agua de la regadera caer. Yo aun no podía creer cuan maravillosa podría ser la vida, tenía el trabajo de mis sueños, editora en jefe de la editorial "alfaragura", mi departamento, mi auto no me faltaba nada economi8camente y recientemente había conocido al amor de mi vida el hombre con quien soñaba despierta y por el que daría y haría cualquier cosa. El agua de la regadera seso y después de unos minutos ya salió cambiado y con su bata blanca, o si había olvidado decir que es guapo, amable, y doctor.

Yo aun seguía en la cama pero ahora sentada viéndolo salir del baño aun con su cabello mojado y su rostro impecablemente limpio y hermoso.

Feliz aniversario amor- me sonrió desde la puerta. Pero ¿aniversario? Como había sido tan tonta y 9olvidar algo tan importante ya un año juntos!!! Vaya, que rápido vuela el tiempo si estas con la persona amada.

Bueno amor realmente tengo que irme, me llamaron de la clínica hace unos momentos me reprogramaron una cirugía y tengo que ir a ver porque, nos vemos en la comida

Dr. Cullen no cree usted que se olvida de algo?- parecía extrañado y e acerco a mi- esto- dije jalándolo de la solapa y besándolo apasionadamente

Tiene usted razón Srta. Swan no podía irme yo sin eso

Te amo Dr. Cullen

Y yo a ti- y con eso salió de la habitación

Toda la mañana me la pase como en las nubes. Se paso rapidísimo no podía esperar el momento para comer con el. Ahora mismo me encontraba en Italianis su restaurante favorito. Ya tenía 20 minutos de retraso cuando sonó mi celular

Bueno

Bueno, amor?

Porque no has llegado?

Lo siento mi vida, no voy a poder ir, se me presento una cirugía de emergencia

Pero es nuestro aniversario amor- estaba molesta- no puedes decirle a otro doctor que haga la cirugía por ti?

Bella , sabes que así no son las cosa amor

Lose, pero creo que por hoy si se podrían, no lo crees?

Lo lamento amor, que tal si nos vemos para cenar, ya verás te daré una sorpresa, te amo Bella

Y yo a … ti- se corto la comunicación antes de terminar la frase

Genial ahora comería sola el día de mi aniversario, wuju que felicidad!!!!

No me gustaba comer sola y menos en un lugar así, levante la mirada y escanee todo el restaurante, no había tanta gente como de costumbre, había una junta de negocios a tres mesas, una pareja de enamorados a mis espaldas y otras personas comiendo solas como yo. Loa que mas me llamo la atención fue una mujer mu6y guapa que cuando cruzamos miradas levanto su copa como saludándome, estaba justo a mi lado y seguro oyó mi conversación, me dio pena y me sonroje pero regrese el gesto.

Así es la vida junto a un doctor- me dijo amablemente.

Lo se- suspire

Pero sabes es peor cuando te casas, yo ya me acostumbre a comer sola desde hace un año- era una mujer realmente hermosa, rubia de un buen cuerpo y muy joven para pensar que estaba casada, parecía tener mi edad.

Por que comer solas c7uando nos podemos acompañar una a la otra* die e hice un gesto para que me acompañara a mi mesa

Rosalie- dijo ella sentándose enfrente de mi

Isabella, bueno Bella-

Bien Bella, esto no es nada comparado a cuando te casas las comidas sola se vuelven cenas sola, desayunos sola y noches sola, llega el momento en que tienes una relación con un teléfono

No mi doctor no es así, el procura pasar todas las noches en mi departamento, nunca se va al hospital sin darme un beso y está el mayor tiempo posible a mi lado

Si suena a mi esposo antes de casarnos, si no es por las ocasiones en que visitamos a su familia o su familia viene no lo vería nunca, son las únicas ocasiones en las que estoy con el mas de 24 horas seguidas

Bueno yo no conozco a su familia-

Vaya¡¡ y cuanto tiempo tienes con el- parecía sorprendida

Hoy cumplimos un año- dije orgullosa

Wow!!! Yo conocí a su familia a los 6 meses… pero bueno supongo que todas las personas son diferentes

Si, diferentes

Seguimos platicando otro rato mas, Rosalie era muy agradable y se podía tener una buena conversación con ella. Pero algo de lo que me había dicho me había dejado pensativa.

No sabía casi nada de su familia salvo el hecho de que todos estaban en el ramo de la medicina y las veces que le sugerí que me gustaría conocerlos se puso bastante enojado así que había dejado el tema por la paz

A Rosalie le sonó su celular y se interrumpió en medio de una frase.

Disculpa es mi marido y tengo que atender

Adelante no te preocupes- se levanto y salió para atender la llamada, regreso después de un momento con cara de fastidio

Bella lo siento tengo que irme mi marido necesita que le lleve un cambio de ropa al hospital, otra vez se va a quedar en la guardia

Seguro, igual yo también me tengo que retirar deje mucho trabajo pendiente

Vaya apenas que estaba pasando un buen rato

Podemos repetirlo cuando gustes, la verdad es que yo también la pase muy bien

Ok entonces te dejo mi numero y me llamas para ponernos de acuerdo, pero por ahora tengo que regresar a mi casa y arreglar ese cambio de ropa- suspiro- los deberes de una esposa- se fue con una sonrisa amable en el rostro pero con sus ojos inundados de tristeza

Regrese a mi trabajo aun pensativa, me preguntaba si cuando me casara con Edward yo tendría la misma vida que Rosalie.

No Bella, claro que no tu lo amas y el te ama tanto como tú a él. Con ese pensamiento en mente decidí darle una sorpresa a mi doctor Cullen, después de todo tal vez podría raptarlo y adelantar la cena.

Llegue al hospital lo más rápido posible moría por verlo, besarlo y estrecharlo en mis brazos. Iba subiendo las escaleras de la entrada cuando una imagen que jamás creí ver me congelo, atreves de las puertas de crista vi a Rosalie discutiendo con Edward, afortunadamente Edward estaba espaldas a mi así que no me vio, ella se dirigía a la puerta para irse pero él la detuvo con una mano y la giro.

Mientras ellos se besaban todo tuvo sentido , por eso es que varias de nuestras experiencias coincidían, por eso no conocía a su familia claro no me la presentaba porque yo era la otra obviamente no presentaría a su amante con su familia, como pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de que era casado, un año ,un año y no lo había notado y tan mala era mi suerte que había conocido a su esposa , una mujer que aparte de bella era amable y buena, jamás podría competir contra eso.

Dios sentía que mi mundo caia a mi alrededor, todo lo que creía era menti8ra… pero susu besos esos besos en los que me trasmitía cuanto me amaba, como pudo fingi tl cosa?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿enfrentarlo?no , no tendría tanto valor. El hombre de que hasta hace unas horas hubiera jurado dar la vida , me había menido , me había engañado…

Rosalie se separo de él y se dirigió a la salida mientras Edward regresaba a su trabajo. Ahí en la puerta todavía con expresión sorprendida fue como me encontró Rosalie

Oh!! Hola Bella que sorpresa

No tienes idea

Tu novio también trabaja aquí?

Si- este era el mejor momento para decirlo, pero ¿me atrevería?¿me atrevería dañara a esta mujer que nada me había hecho?

Vaya que coincidencia, tal vez un día podamos juntarnos los 4 a cenar

Si, tal vez- no, no lo haría, ella no tiene la culpa de nada- pero ya sabes cómo son los médicos

Tienes razón, bueno márcame y quedamos para tomarnos un café, ok?

Si yo te marco- no , no lo haría

Estas… estas llorando?- me toque la mejilla y efectivamente ahí había una lagrima

No, simplemente se me metió una basurita en el ojo

Ok, estamos en contacto , adiós

Adiós

Mientras miraba que Rosalie se dirigía a su carro y se despedía mientras arrancaba mi teléfono sonó

Hola amor

Hola

Te sucede algo?- solo que todo mi mundo se derrumbo

No, no me pasa nada- mentí

Bueno pues que crees? Salí más temprano de lo que pensaba y ya voy por ti a tu trabajo

Edward- lo interrumpí

Si?

Me amas?- necesitaba saber

Con toda el alma- declaro con mucho fervor

Bien solo eso necesitaba escuchar

Segura que estas bien?

Si aquí te espero en mi oficina…y Edward?

Si?

Yo también te amo, no me importa que el mundo se caiga a pedazos si estoy contigo

Bella , eres mi vida

Y tú la mía- solo esas palabras necesite para tomar una decisión, yo amo a este hombre y estaré con el por encima de cualquier cosa, sin importar que jamás será mío del todo.

En la vida existe algunas situaciones que llenan de felicidad tu vida, pero que hacer cuando tu felicidad es también la base de tu tristeza, y van de la mano de una persona?

**Por amor podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Prefiero vivir engañada en mi mundo ilusionada y por el enamorada **

**Bueno chicas espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, si lo sé es realmente malvado pero ay situaciones en la vida muy similares :p**

**Esta historia es algo así como una disculpa por no haber subido otra vez en tanto tiempo en "un corazón roto puede volver a latir" no se preocupen la historia ya está terminada solo hace falta pasarla a la compu y eso es lo que no eh podido con tanta tarea pero créanme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo nos leemos pronto un beso y un abrazo para todas**


End file.
